Perseus, general of darkness and night
by OmnipotentOminousmagician
Summary: AU story and my first story. Instead of the son of Posiedon, Percy is the child of Erebus and Nyx. He is also the leader of the army of darkness. But when Chaos comes knocking on Earth s door, can Percy gather enough allies to beat him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo! This is my first fanfiction and I have enjoyed reading stories for ages now but I am finally using my account! I will mainly write Percy Jackson, Avengers, Star wars, Harry Potter and maybe CHERUB or Supernatural fanfiction. As for Percy Jackson I am warning you now that I hate Pertemis, Perthena and Peradite pairings! I may write a Pertemis if you beg hard enough and review though! Mwuhahahaha! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can`t be Rick Riordian because I`m British. I don`t own Greek mythology either! Claimer: I own the plot and everything that isn`t cannon!**

**Chapter one:**

Deep in a huge cavern in the darkest depths of Tartarus, hell had broken out(pun intended). Monsters fired arrow after arrow in a vain attempt to hit the huge black dragon that blasted hordes of screaming monsters to ashes with his red and blue flames, but not a single arrow could penetrate his stygian iron scales. He flew over there lines, destroying telekhines and hellhounds in there hundreds. Below the beast, causing distress was a massive wooden club that smashed through dozens of monsters with every swing from it`s wielder, a pudgy faced, bearded man with chocolate brown hair and eyes, herculean sized muscles and a build that made him look as though he would be able to throw a tank with ease. The giant of a man wore a black Greek breastplate and thick bark-coloured(I a English so I spell color different to you Americans) boots that reached his thick leather shorts, taking away the need for shin guards. All in all he looked a bit like a Viking. But he was not the only other figure. A woman danced through the monster army with a halberd, hitting some monsters into the ground, whilst stabbing others with either end of her weapon. She was small and lithe, with the build of a gymnast. The female warrior had black, opal encrusted black high heeled boots, a similarly decorated woman`s breastplate and woollen gloves. She had caramel hair, deep, opal eyes and tanned skin.

However, out of all of them, the last figure was the strangest. He was average height- muscular but with a swimmer`s build. He wore dark jeans, a plain, black t-shirt and leather jacket with dog tags around his neck. He had unruly dark hair and no eyes. In their place was an endless black void of nothingness. The boy expertly wielded two dark xiphos dual blades with equally dark chains attached that allowed him to swing them around, creating a circle of destruction around him.

But suddenly, as he was about to cut down a siren- he jumped and rolled away just in time as a huge broad sword smashed into the spot he had been not a second ago. The boy looked up to see a huge, armoured cyclops yank his sword out of the cavern floor. " I am a Phibetes, champion of Hyperion!" he bellowed cockily. "Prepare to die!" At that moment Phibetes swung his sword down at the boy.

*Boys POV*

Damnit! I cursed as I jumped up, my feet narrowly avoiding the huge celestial bronze sword the cyclops held. There was no way I would be able to fight sword on sword with him, I`d be thrown back ten metres every time I even tried to block or parry. I knew I`d have to use my secret weapon before I fought Hyperion. He just had to send that stupid Cyclops and ruin the surprise! Sighing, I felt power rush through me as two huge thirteen foot dark wings tore out my back, slamming monsters aside as I shot up about 16 feet into the air. "w-w-how?" stuttered the Cyclops, fear and shock evident on his face, "It`s show time!" I said as I slammed my swords together a grin plastered on my face when they morpherd together, becoming a black Roman spatha, lit up with greek fire. At the same time, the rims of my wings also lit up with the green fire, and small greek flames flickered to life inside my empty eye sockets. I folded my wings as I entered a nose dive, my flaming sword pointing strait towards Phibetes. Five…four…three…two…one… Just in time I opened out my wings and pulled out of the dive before slashing my sword through the nose guard of his Corinthian helmet and slicing into his one huge eye whilst setting it alight at the same time. Phibetes screamed, crushing a few monsters as he stumbled back and began falling to the ground, crushing around fourty more monsters. A few seconds later he crumpled to gold dust as his body and armour was engulfed by the by the Greek fire. Taking advantage of this, Talon immediately sent a roaring Coolum of flame from his mouth, flying around and destroying what remained of the monster army in about a minute.

"Noooooooo!" screamed a deep voice from the other side of the cavern, causing several huge stalactites to crash to the floor, breaking apart. Across the cavern stood a man donning a blinding gold set of armour and an equally shimmering cape. He held a large spear and a shield. "Hyperion" I growled, still mad at him for ruining my surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again readers! I`m so pleased I have twelve reads already and it has made me want to write a second chapter the day after I posted chapter one. Cookies to Sithdoom for being my first reviewer (::) (::). Thanks a lot for reviewing, you have brightened up a pretty boring and first day back at school after the easter holidays (In Britain we get a week off half way through each school term and two weeks off at Christmas and Easter) so again thanks. Equal number of cookies to Mythology Geek Girl, P.S: I know right! Brits rock! I may not be able to update until next Friday or Saturday . I dedicate this chapter to Great Britain! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Undesirable mission**

"Who are you boy?" questioned Hyperion. "No mere mortal can take down my champion and a whole army of monsters, even with help from a dragon and three demigods." (**A/N: I know, cringe worthy dialogue so far** but **hopefully I can improve.**)

"That`s none of your business, titan scum" I retorted, a bitter taste in my mouth at the word titan. "How dare you talk to a titan in such a manner!" roared Hyperion. "I will enjoy killing you boy". Suddenly Dracaenae started to appear in phalanxes, marching down from the mountains that littered Tartarus into the rock valley that we stood in. After several minutes five enormous Dracaenae phalanxes stood around us in a U shape, trapping us between them and the mountain range to the south of us. Panicked, my friend Godric ran over to me, clutching his club in worry. "Perseus, we should retreat now, if we`re lucky one of your parents or Tartarus is watching and will get flashed out" the former Viking (until I saved him when his ship was captured by monsters, and told him that he was a son of Heracles, and he joined the army of darkness and night as my personal companion) said worriedly in his thick Scandinavian accent. "No" I snapped back at him "I have a plan. Godric , charge their left lines, try to cause as much chaos as possible on my mark. Lara, do the same on there right lines." "Talon" I called up to the Stygian scaled dragon, "do what you do best".

"You really think you stand a chance?" mocked Hyperion. "You are leading yourself and your fellow warriors to your graves". "Outmatched, maybe. Outnumbered? No," I replied with a grin. Suddenly I made a motion with my hand and at the foot of the mountain stood three phalanx formations of soldiers in charcoal coloured greek armour armed with silver tipped spears and shields. Up on the closest mountain, two large groups of archers and peltasts (javelin throwers) could be clearly seen.

"Forward" I bellowed, just as what had just happened seemed to register on Hyperion`s face. All the soldiers in the front two rows of the three phalanxes lowered their spears, while the others held them upright as they all marched toward the enemy, blocking the arrows that Hyperion`s archers let fly by forming a tortoise shell shape with their shields. Eventually, they stooped, and seconds later the enemy arrows ran out. "Rain hell!" I screamed, as the soldiers, Godric, Lara and Talon rushed forward, crashing into the enemy lines.

**Linebreak**

I stood, pointing my sword at Hyperion, retracting my wings back into my back whilst my troops destroyed the remains of his army. Monster dust littered the battlefield, along with one charcoal armoured soldier, who many allies knelt around, paying their respects to their fallen comrade. "Surrender now hothead" I said. "You`ve lost". "Never" cried Hyperion, madly swinging his spear at me, causing me to jump back in surprise. "Whoa, call your jets" I panted. "You could have just said so. Personally, I prefer it this way" I grinned before swiping my left blade up diagonally towards his shoulder, which the titan easily blocked. But that was just a distraction. Suddenly, using our locked blades I pulled myself upwards, before winging out and kicking him in the gut whilst thrusting my right blade through his breast plate simultaneously at lightning speed. Rather than pulling back I followed through, using the momentum from the kick to launch upwards, pulling my left arm free as I performed a perfect backflip, landing on my feet as I landed. As Hyperion stumbled back, stunned, I sprinted towards him, launching a crisscross of slashes across his chest that left his breastplate in tatters, and the lord of the East`s upper body scarred. Knowing I had won, I plunged my Xiphos into the Titan`s heart, causing a huge fiery explosion to blast everyone but me back as Greek fire and Hyperion`s godly fire energy mixed. When the smoke cleared, the once powerful immortal laying on the ground, smoking at the heat that had singed his skin. "Too much heat for you?" I smirked, laughing. "Cuff him" I ordered to two of my men who stood behind me, shields on their backs, handcuffs in one hand, their spear in the other. They bent down to cuff him, lifting his hands when…

Boom! They were blasted back as Hyperion sent explosive waves of heat from his body. "Are you alright," I explained, rushing towards the startled soldiers. "We`re fine sir" one said. "Now lets get the Titan secure. Suddenly, I felt energy coming from the titan. "He`s going to flash away" I shouted running towards him, my sword raised. But I was too late, arrived just as there was a flash of light, and my former captive was gone.

**Linebreak**

An hour later I flashed into my parent`s palace, strolling towards the throne room doors of the pitch black doors. Finally, I reached them, the two back armoured guards opening the doors, saluting as I walked through. I entered a dark room, with polished obsidian and marble walls and floors. The only thing unusual in the room were its occupants, and the fact that shadows depicting different scenes of all kinds of things seemed to move acrosc the walls, constantly changing. In the centre of the room were two thrones. One seemed to be made of shadows, which constantly changed patterns, showing the darkest, most terrifying things imaginable, from a gang raping a four year old to a man with his intestines pouring out. Like the walls, these shadows morphed and changed. The second throne seemed to be made of the night sky itself, as it was made up of nothing but transparent black with the outlines of clouds, as well as numerous bright stars and the moon. Every so often the shape of an owl or other bird seems to appear and disappear. "Perseus" said the man on the first throne. It was a pale skinned man at around 6'8 with jet black hair, well defined muscles that would make you assume he was a bodybuilder, and no eyes. Just like me, he just had empty pits of darkness that seemed to draw you in. He wore a full shirt, trousers, jacket and tie. His outfit was black, and it seemed to suck in and drain all light from the room. " We defeated Hyperion`s army, father" I reported. "However Hyperion escaped. Also, t-t-th-there was a casualty" I looked down, ashamed at both bits of bad news. "A casualty?" gasped the second figure, aghast. The second figure was a woman. She had pale, shining skin, and stood at around 5'3 with long dark hair that didn`t contain a single not. She was slim, with an hourglass figure, and midnight blue eyes that actually had stars twinkling in them. She wore a skirt, leggings, a shirt and a hoodless jumper. Her outfit was midnight blue. "There have not been any casualties in seventy years, not since Gaia tried to rise in the 1940s." The man finished. "Not since Gaia rose" he said, shocked. "My lord, before he killed the soldier he had aid from another deity, I sensed it" I added. The man turned to the woman. "It`s worse than we thought" he said gravely.

Perseus" the woman took over in her stern voice. "Order, father Chaos`s evil half is rising. He and an army of dark gods have been conquering planets and then devouring them for months now. As many of our brethren are imprisoned and cannot escape any time soon it is up to us, along with Aether and Hemera to stop Order, or this universe and all the others will be destroyed" she spoke sternly. "Moros and Hypnos have been amassing a godly army made up of Gods from all the planets to accompany us to fight Order, but it is likely that most of us will fall in this battle" she continued, a look of fear on her face. "If we fail, then it is up to you to save Earth. This is the first planet, the seed. As long as Earth survives life can be reborn even if all else is destroyed. That is why you must recruit every god, demigod, mortal, spirit and other kind of being you can to defend Earth" the woman finished.

"I understand my lady" I replied, bowing. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a man appeared. He wore the same armour as the soldiers, except his was darker. So much darker. Being around him seemed to drain my hope that we would succeed, that all those I care about would survive. The man made me feel as if I was doomed. He had jet black hair, deep, rich dark skin and dark eyes that seemed to also make you feel doomed. They were, similar to mine, empty pits, except his swirled with shadowy images of the battle of Thermopylae, the revolutionary war and other times where people were either thought to be doomed or were doomed. He stood at about 6'7, and was well muscled. "Moros" the woman said to this new figure. "An update". "The army is assembled, mother, father. We await your arrival", he replied in a monotone voice. "Very well", the man rose from his throne and suddenly he was encased in armour identical to that of Moros`s, right down to the sucking light and making you feel scared and hopeless. He held a large stygian iron and obsidian spear, and a stygian iron shield. The woman also rose, donning midnight blue armour that showed the night sky, even showing how a shooting star moving across it and the moon. Her armour radiated calmness, but also slight fear. She wielded a obsidian staff topped with a black glass ball that showed the night sky, and a stygian iron shield. "Good luck, my son" They said to me in unison, before Erebus, Nyx and Moros disappeared in three flashes.


	3. AN chappie

**A/N: I know! I know! I haven't updated in ages! However, as of late school has become the bane of my existence and I have been preoccupied. I can`t update today but I promise that very soon hopefully tomorrow) I will begin to update again. By the way, to excite you all, in the next chapter of Perseus general of darkness you will meet the Olympians and camp half blood. In Lightspeed, Luke is going to be introduced!**


	4. Chapter 3: Gathering allies

**A/N: Hey guys, I`m updating like I said I would. Once again sorry about not updating for so long. First of all I would like to congratulate mythology geek girl on not only adopting a story, but writing your own story as well which is excellent. I highly recommend her story Titan of Life. Also, to Matt, Percy is not evil in this story. Well then on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Gathering allies. **

*Percy Pov*

I stood in the throne room alone, waiting a few minutes before turning to a guard. "Bring General Wolf here immediately!" I barked. The soldier obediently left , before returning with another man a few minutes later. The man was Caucasian, with grey hair, glowing silver eyes and a scar that started on the forehead, and travelled down across the left eye and down to his cheek. He was most certainly blind in that eye. The man also had a neutral, monotone look on his face that revealed no emotion. He wore the signature charcoal armour of the other soldiers, except for the fact that his armour had silver engravings on his shoulder lapels that attached a pitch black and silver cape to his armour. "You summoned me, Lord Perseus?" questioned the battle hardened man. "Yes General" I replied quickly. "Order is rising, and I am afraid my father, mother, uncle and countless siblings along with many other gods have left earth to try and stop him. In the event that they fail, it falls to us to protect Earth at all costs. Contact your fellow generals, admirals or other high ranking officers and tell them that they have been recalled to base. I also want you to make sure every last soldier in this army is ready. Oh, and tell the captain of the elite guard and his subordinates to come here when you leave" I explained. "Very well my Lord" the general bowed his head and left, his cape billowing in his wake.

*Line break*

Four soldiers stood before me. Each wore the army`s signature black Greek armour, except each of them had a large cape with moving symbols of monsters on them. Three of these soldiers were men, and due to the female designed armour **(A/N: basically like Annabeth`s in the PJO movie)**. "Generals" I addressed them. "Apart from our team one special ops unit, you are the most senior and skilled warriors in our army." I paused. "But you are also Perseus, Orion, Atlanta and Theseus. Four of the greatest Greek heroes ever to live. That is why you will be accompanying me to Olympus in order to form an alliance with them that will be vital in protecting Earth!" The room fell into an awkward silence so thick I could have cut through it with my blade as the four heroes absorbed this information. A smile broke out on each of the heroes faces, although it was hard to see through the darkness of their armour. Full of confidence, I snapped my fingers, transforming into a sleek black Armani suit. Finally, I spread my great wings, and flapped once, causing us all to disappear in a flash of light.

Less than a second later my companions and I appeared on Olympus, getting slightly frightened looks from the citizens around us. Retracting my wings, I started forward through the streets of the marvellous city. It was beautiful, with marble, celestial bronze, gold, ivory and silver buildings and intricately designed statues of the Olympians. However, eventually I was forced to turn away from the sights of Olympus as I climbed the steps to the throne room. Once Perseus and the three other heroes had caught up, I knocked on the huge, bronze doors to the room that held the Olympian`s thrones. "Who dares disturb a meeting of the Olympian Gods" boomed a voice from inside. "I do". I strolled forward, the doors parting for me and the former heroes as we entered. "Who are you!?" growled a man who sat in a blue pinstriped suit on the central throne. He had dark hair and electric blue eyes. The man also held a lightning bolt, meaning that he must be Zeus. "Lord Zeus" I bowed, before turning to the other Olympians and doing the same, identifying them by their symbols of power. "I am Perseus, Son of Erebus and Nyx." Shock broke out on the faces of the Olympians, save for Ares who immediately glared at me. "You're lying punk!" he snarled. "If you were you`d have to be immortal, and if you were immortal then you`d never be as weak as you obviously are".

Ignoring that fool, I turned back to Zeus. "I am here because Order is rising, and he is to be stopped then I need as many allies as possible. My parents, along with many of my siblings and other gods have left Earth to try to stop him before he reaches Earth. However, if they fail then Earth must be saved". I paused. "That is why I call on you to ally yourself with me and the army of darkness and night to defend Earth. So will you join me?" I questioned. "Please excuse us for a moment" Hera said, before all the Gods flashed away.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, the Olympians flashed back onto their thrones. Zeus rose from his seat. "In the name of Olympian Gods, I Zeus, King of the Gods, do ally Olympus with Perseus, son of Erebus and Nyx,". Thunder boomed at that statement.

**A/N: I know, I know! This chapter was short and kind of boring. But that was because it was just a filler chapter to keep you interested. However, I promise that next chapter will be more exciting! Bye!**


End file.
